Twins Forever
by byronsar
Summary: Maximum and Minimum Ride are twins that just moved to Arizona. Will Arizona, The people there, and their new personalites change their lives forever? Maybe Fax? Maybe Fini? Eww, nevermind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. 5th story! Woo Hoo! Remember, comment through out the story. I don't want comments that compliment me, I want hard-core, constructive criticism. Please. Thank you.**

* * *

**Max POV**

A cold breeze swirled my hair all around my face. The same face as the girl standing next to me.

My name is Max Ride. My identical twin sister is Mini Ride.

I am 5, 6 1/3 (And yes the 1/3 DOES matter), I'm a nice tan color and have long, straight, dirty blonde hair that I usually keep down. I'm more of the musical type too. I'm in Band, I play flute for those of you who were wondering.

My sister, Mini is 5, 6 (See, told you the 1/3 matters), She is also tan but has long curly dirty blonde hair that she likes to have in ponytails. She a gym geek, (I know, weird.) and she is #1 on the school volleyball team.

Well, That's a bit about ourselves.

You probably think this is going to be really boring, Don't you? That I'll Keep blabbing on and on and on, don't you? Yeah, you do. Well, your wrong, I'm just getting started.

* * *

**New school, New people, New places**

**Max POV**

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ri-_CLOBBER

"Max, don't break you alarm clock again, You don't have any money left for a new one."

I groaned. Time for prison-I mean school. We just moved from Wisconsin to Arizona and what we found wasn't very pleasant. The air was always greasy, the streets were clogged with cars, and the people seem to pretty much hate twins. Every time we would walk past someone, they would give us dirty looks and move on.

I felt something cloth like drop on-to my chest. I peeled my eyes open, to see Mini staring down at me and clothes on my stomach.

"Get dressed, we leave in 20 minutes." She said.

Of course, Mini was dressed in a polka-dotted, V neck crop top with a floral printed belted skirt. She also wore caramel booties, an a cappella hat, and Rut&Circle sunglasses. **(Link on profile)**

I got up just as she left to avoid falling back to sleep. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I checked out my clothes to make sure there wasn't any girlyness.

Mini had given me a red and black flannel shirt, Black skinny jeans, black high-tops, black sunglasses, and my SWAG hat. **(Link on profile)**

I quickly changed and ran down stairs. I grabbed a couple of frozen pancakes, tossed one to Mini, And jogged to the door.

"By mom!" Me and Mini screamed.

A muffled bye was heard from my mom's room. I ate the pancake in one bite, unlike Mini who eats them slowly.

Mini and I ran to the Bus and hopped on. We walked until we found a seat and sat in it.

Mini started talking to me, something about cafeteria food, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find a strawberry-blond boy looking a me.

He held out his hand. "The names Iggy. What's yours?" I refused to touch his hand and I refused to tell him my name. So I ended up probably looking like I wanted to throw up or something.

He nodded. " Ok, I see how it is. But just so you know, I've been trying to find a Girlfriend for my best friend, and I'd think you'd be perfect for him." And with that, he turned back into his seat.

Okay...

I turned around just a Mini was finishing up her story. " And they were never heard from, agai- Max, are you even listening?" I shook my head and smiled up at her. I earned a slap on the head for that.

Me and Mini linked arms and walked up to the secretary.

She glanced from behind her rather large glasses. "Names?" She said

I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at Mini. She nodded. "Minimum Ride." I said. Mini did the same but with my name. The secretary looked baffled for a moment then turned back to her screen.

"Here are you schedules and your locker numbers and combinations. Have a nice day." Like that was likely. She handed us our schedules and me and Mini traded.

We gracefully walked down the hallway, avoiding all the stares and whispers. " Hey, Max, what classes do you have?" Said Mini. I handed her my schedule. She squealed like a teenage girl who just avoided wearing SPF 100.

"We have all the same classes except band and volleyball!" I smiled. " First class?" She looked down at the paper in her hands. " Math." Ugh. Here comes prison.

We walked into room 156, arms linked, smiles upon faces (ok, pretend I didn't say that). I led Mini to the teacher's desk. The teacher himself was to busy scolding the class that he didn't even notice us. I taped his shoulder and is pant suit almost came of.

" My goodness, apparently we have two new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" He pointed me to go first. I walked to the front of the classroom. " Hi, my name is Maximum but please just call me Max. Please. Questions?" A few people raised

their hands. I pointed to a boy with, like, a million freckles. " Are you twins with that chick over there?" He pointed to Mini. I stared at him. " No dip, Sherlock." I said. I pointed to a girl in the back corner. " Were did you get your shoes from? They look really expensive." I looked down at my high-tops and let out a laugh. " I got them from e-bay." A few people let out a couple of chuckles. I pointed to a boy in the back. " Will you go out with me?" I shook my head. " Just keep kissing that pillow."

Mini introduced her self and got the same questions as me. " Ok, Mini, I want you to go sit next to Marcus and Lila." Said Mr. Davis as I later figured out. I shaggy haired boy raised his hand. " And Max, Go sit next to Fang and Iggy." A Boy with black hair raised his hand. I have to admit though, he was pretty hot.

I sat down in my seat as Mr. D continued with his lecture. I took out my notebook and doodled a bit. I felt my neck tingle and I turned around. I saw the boy named Fang staring at my drawings. " You're a really great drawer, you know that?" He said. I shrugged. " I guess I get that a lot now that I think about it." He smiled. " Your cool, you wanna hang out sometime?" I nodded. He sat back in his chair. I turned around in my chair trying to hide the blood rising to my face.

Maybe this won't be prison, maybe just a minor jail cell.

* * *

**Sorry if Fang's kind of OOC in this chapter, with all the talking and what not. I just thought I'd make it more interesting.**

**REVEIW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**-byronsar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the ONE comment. (sarcasm people) Really, you guys are pathetic. Well, enjoy. -_-**

* * *

**Max POV**

_36 27 14 _tug

tugtugtugtug

"DANG IT! STUPID LOCKER!"

Ok, maybe I can admit I've forgotten my locker combination a few times here and there, but for the 7th time, seriously? I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to stare at my own face.

"Hey, Mini." She nodded at me to move aside.

_14 27 36 _tug

open

I mentally face palmed myself.

" You did the combination upside down. Again."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Lets just go." I started to walk away.

"Uh, Max?"

"What?"

"You opened your locker but didn't get anything out of it."

I face palmed myself for real this time. I turned around and walked to my locker again. I was about to take my books out when some stupid kid ran by, and of course, the air from his fast movements shut my locker.

I started hitting my head against my locker until there was a dent in it. Stupid lockers.

**Stupid lockers, stupid people, and a stupid me**

So, that's how my first day went. Yep. But of course Mini NEVER forgets _her _locker combination. She even has to remember _other_ people's combinations. But, she came through for me. Of course.

Now to the present.

I was walking down the hall of torture, daydreaming, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, expecting to Mini, but saw a different face besides mine. Fang's. His names actually Luke 'Fang' Holland, as he had told me, but goes by Fang.

"Hey." He said

"Hi." I said, resisting the urge for blood to rise to my face. "Were are we going tonight?"

He thought for a moment, his eyes never leaving my face.

" Well" He said. " I've always wanted to go to the party down the street, that happens every two weeks. You up for it?"

"Can Mini come?"

" Um, sure?"

"Ok, I'll go."

"Ok, see you around."

What I didn't know, was that the party would leave me different, a new person, I guess. But I'm getting ahead of myself now, what am I saying, I don't even know what I'm having for dinner.

"Max, I laid a little something out for you to wear." Oh goody.

I walked into the room Mini and I shared. I looked on the bed to see a Navy blue strapless dress, black skinny jeans, GIUSEPPE ZANOTTI boots, my gold mustache ring, and my infinity necklace.**(link on profile)** I gaped at the clothes.

"You expect me to wear that?!" I screeched. Mini didn't even flinch.

"If you expect to make an impressen on Fang, Then yes." She smiled.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. She got me.

" Fine." I headed towards the bathroom. "But I get to pick out you clothes tomorrow."

I quickly changed and stepped out. I looked at Mini to see her wearing pretty much the same thing as me (that's a first). She wore the same dress as me but green, dark green skinny jeans, chinese two stops, a mustache necklace, and an infinity ring. **(link on profile)**

We both turned our heads to the sound of a car horn honking.

I smiled.

"Here we go."

She nodded as we made our way downstairs.

but of course, our mom wanted pictures. I had to get out of this.

" Ok Mins," I whispered. " When we reach the third step, wait three seconds then stop moving and cross you eyes and stick out your tongue and then make a run for it." She nodded

1st step... "Aw you both look so beautiful. 2nd step...3rd step..._*She puts the camera to her face*_ 1...2..3... The door slammed shut behind us as we ran towards the door of Fang's car, and trust me running with high heels isn't all fun and games. (Really, do not try at home.)

I opened the car door and got in followed by my identical sister. I saw dark eyes look at us through the side mirror. I smiled.

"Hey, Fang" I said. I saw the flicker of a smile across his well-kept face.

I'm going to skip the car ride to the party, it only involved stix, truth or dare, and a very inbarresed Fang. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about though, do you? Yeah, I thought so.

We pulled up to a large house, maybe 3 stories tall. Fang got out of the car, indicating I could too.

We walked up to the door and just walked in, no knocking involved, just _walked in_. It would've felt wrong, if the house wasn't already full of crazy teenagers.

"Go do what you want," Fang said." just try not to break anything" He walked away to go join his friends.

"Hey Max, Mini." I turned around to meet a pale face and blue eyes.

"Oh, Hey Iggy, what are you doing here?" Mini said. he smiled an evilish grin, one that said _Im-probably-going-to-blow-up-your-house-tonight_. Remind me to be afraid of that smile.

"I'm always here on Mondays. I'm the entertainment." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He quickly walked away from us, leaving me wondering what kind of 'entertainment' he could possibly mean.

I'd know soon enough.

"Max, Max, Max, can we dance? Please?"

"Mini, you know I don't dance."

"No, not with you, that's just gross."

Well that's, offensive.

" I meant with them." She pointed to a couple of boy over by the doorway. I guess they were kind of, hot, I guess.

"I dance with them." Mini explained as if I was a four-year-old who learned nothing in preschool

"You dance with Fang."

"What?"

"You dance with Fang."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time.

"Well than, go do it."

"I... Can't"

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you, If I can get one of those boys over there to come and dance with me, than you have to ask Fang to dance."

I thought about it. This wasn't such a great Idea.

"Ok." Ok, so maybe my mind a my gut weren't on the same page yet.

Mini smiled and nodded. She strunted over to one of the boys and started to make small talk.

* * *

"Hey. What's your name?"

I held out my hand in the old fashion way.

"The names Mini, you?"

He smiled and shook my hand.

"Stephen. I thought your name was Max?"

So, everybody already knew Max huh? Well it takes two to tango.

"No, No no, Max is my twin sister."

He turned to smile at his friend next to him. Then looked back at me.

" You know, I'm not really a 'twin' guy." My heart fell a bit.

"But," But? "You're a pretty hot chick." He pointed his drink at Max on the other side of the room."And I've met Max, and shes'... Hard core. But your, your different." I smiled.

The his smile turned to a serious frown.

" You don't have a prison record, do you?"

"What?"

"Ok, were good." He wrapped his arm around me and took me to the middle of the dance floor.

Ha. I won.

* * *

Darn, she won.

I sighed and stood up from my spot on the couch. I cracked my back and made my way over to Fang.

I made eye contacted with Mini and glared. She glared back at me. Man, did I really look that evil when I glared? Creepy.

I tapped on Fang's shoulder. He turned and his face lighted when he saw me.

"Max, I was looking for you."

"You were?"

He nodded.

"I wanted to ask you... You want to dance?"

My eyes widened. He noticed. His face fell.

"Yeah, I knew it was a lo-"

"No, No, No." I smiled up at him. "I was just surprised because... that's what I came to ask you."

A smiled played on his lips.

"Well, let's go."

I followed him to the dance floor, were a lot of happy couples were either lost in each others' gaze, or Making out fearsly. Mini was in the 'making out fearsly' group. Twisting his hair, moving around. Yuck.

"So," Said Fang, trying to make small talk. "I heard, you are a song writer."

Who did he hear that from?

"Yeah," I said, "But I've only written songs about my ex's." I said, blushing feariosly.

Fang smiled. "Can I hear one?" He pointed to a karaoke stage that I didn't even notice until now. So that's were the music was coming from.

"Um, Ok." I said shakily.

I walked up to the karaoke guy when the last person was done and had walked off the stage.

"What song would you like to sing." He said, gesturing to the song book next to him.

"Actually, I was hopping I could sing one of my own songs." I said, smiling slighty.

He sighed. "As long as it doesn't have cuss words, you can sing it."

I ran up on stage and whisper a few words to the band. A tune played that was unknown to the crowd, but known so well to me. I gulped down my fear and began

**Innocent by Taylor Swift**

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent_

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you had seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin' days?_

_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

The music increased speed and harmony, and I looked over to see Fang smiling up at me

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32 and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers, you'll have new Septembers_

_Everyone of us has messed up too_

_Minds change like the weather, I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32 and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_It's never too late to get it back_

I walked off the stage to enormous amounts of applause. I smiled and blushed to my self. I walked up to Mini,(About 3 inches away from kissing that boy again) microphone in hand.

"Your turn." I tossed her the micro as she pulled me in for a hug.

She nodded.

* * *

I walked onto the stage, totally ignoring the karaoke guy. I whispered to the band, then sat on the edge of the stage. The bass drum hit four notes and I started.

**Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift**

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a lot in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I got some things to say to you_

_I__'ve seen it all, so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_I__t's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an ange__l_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I__'m waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

I laughed to myself, knowing it was true

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_****

I walked off the stage feeling like a new girl.

I dropped the micro on the ground towards him, making a loud squeaking noise. I didn't care.

I walked up to Stephen, and filled the last 3 inches we had.

* * *

I hardly knew what Mini was singing most of the time, I was too caught up in those gorguse dark eyes. I twisted a lock of his hair around my finger.

I took a swig of my drink.

"You know, I've never experience a make out session before" I said, feeling happy and refreshed.

"I have, it quite inevitable, actually." He said.

I smiled. "Well, than, don't I need the experience If it's THAT inevitable."

"Oh, it's very inevitable." He said looking down at me slightly."

"Ok, then." I said, closing the space between us.

It went downhill from there.

* * *

**There you go guys, A long chapter. What I want you to do is listen to the music while listening to the songs and imagine Max, and Mini singing them too their... Sweet hearts. It's pretty romantic actually.**

**Well, it might be just for me because I have a VERY active imagination.**

**Comment on what you think should happen in the next chapter.**

***FOR MY MOM ONLY* I just want you to look at the clothes on my profile, not... everything else. again. Because then you'll probably hold it against me for the rest of my natural born life.**

**Question of the day: Do you think Monkeys could be better writers that Max? weird question, I know.**

**-byronsar**


End file.
